


Un nuevo mundo

by Adngel



Category: DCU, Green Lantern - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Justice League Dark: Apokolips War (2020), Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Comic, Fanart, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adngel/pseuds/Adngel
Summary: Tras los eventos de "Justice League Dark: Apokolips War", Barry Allen,tambien conocido como el héroe Flash, se ve obligado a crear una nueva realidad para salvar a la humanidad, a pesar de las consecuencias.
Kudos: 3





	Un nuevo mundo

*- En "Justice League Flashpoint Paradox, el villano Eobard Thawne explica que el punto de inflexión no sólo afecta a un evento concreto (Como el de Barry salvando a su madre) si no que este, genera ecos que afectan a los eventos cercanos de la línea temporal (como hacer que sea Bruce quien muera en la calle Crime en vez de sus padres, o que la nave de Superman aterrice en Metropolis en vez de en Smallville).


End file.
